Secret Love
by Lee Eunra
Summary: Usaha-usaha yang dilakukan oleh Nickhun untuk mendapatkan hati Chansung. Tetapi ketika ia akan menyatakannya ia malah salah orang. Dan terpaksa harus menikahi orang tersebut. JunNick .RnR   pleasee ! CHP 2 Is Up !
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love

Part : 1/?

Pairing : Junho x Nick ( JunNick), Chansung x Nickhun 2PM Couple.

Warning : **YAOI,** Gaje , Typo(s) , Aneh , Judul gak nyambung ma isi , Gak pake hyung-hyungan, dan sebangsanya.

Disclaimer : Kalo Junho dan Nickhun milik saiia. Akan saiia kawinkan mereka di KUA saat ini juga. Sayangnya itu hanya mimpi.

~Don't like Don't read~

**Author POV**

" Nickhun, sampe kapan kamu pendam perasaanmu sama Chansung ?" Tanya Junsu kepada Nickhun.

"Ya nih, kapan nyatainnya ? Bentar lagi kita ujian terus kelulusan yang pasti entar kamu susah ketemu ma dia !" cerocos Wooyoung.

"Iya iya ini juga aku lagi nyari waktu yang tepat" jawab Nickhun.

"Kamu itu harus cepet entar keburu diserobot orang, baru tahu rasa" ucap Wooyoung sewot.

"Ya bawel. Aku janji akan nyatain ke Chansung secepatnya" jawab Nickhun sambil mencubit pipi Wooyoung sementara si Wooyoungnya sendiri cemberut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya menambah kesan 'cute' di wajahnya.

"Tapi kira-kira kapan ya waktu yang tepat buat nyatain semuanya ke Chansung ?" Tanya Junsu.

"Gimana kalo waktu kita perpisahan aja" seru Wooyoung.

"Ide bagus. Tumben pinter" sindir Junsu.

"Aku khan emang pinter!" kesal Wooyoung.

"Tapi gimana caranya? Perpisahan entar khan nggak ada pesta prom? Cuman nginep di Villa aja khan ?" Tanya Nickhun.

Junsu dan Wooyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Benar juga kata Nickhun" batin mereka.

"Hmm.. Mending kamu ajak si Chansung ketemuan aja" saran Junsu.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku takut" cemas Nickhun.

"Takut kenapa khunnie ?" Tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Takut ditolaklah. Secara aku ini namja. Dia juga namja. Yang aku takutin itu ternyata dia gak suka sama sesama jenis kayak aku yang abnormal ini" ucap Nickhun yang menyerah sebelum berperang.

"Takut ditolak ? Itu sudah biasa ! Namja lain juga masih banyak khunnie" ucap Junsu.

"Sudahlah tenang saja kita akan bantuin kamu kok" ucap Wooyoung.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bantu. Tapi khan-" Nickhun belum selesai bicara sudah dipotong oleh Wooyoung dan Junsu.

"Tapi apalagi?" raut wajah Wooyoung dan Junsu mulai kesal.

"Aku masih takut buat nyatainnya"

"Aish, anak ini" ujar Junsu frustasi.

"Khunnie, gak usah khawatir. Sekarang khan jamannya 'Emansipasi Para Uke' !" ucap Wooyoung.

"Emansipasi para uke?" Bukannya emansipasi para wanita ya ?" ralat Junsu.

"Ini beda lagi. Ih, Junsu jadul deh. Gak pernah liat acara gossip di tv sih ! Yang pencetusnya si Raden Mas Kartono itu lho!"ujar Wooyoung asal-asalan.

BLETAK

Sebuah jitakan kasih sayang mendarat di kepala Wooyoung.

"Auuwww. Appo Junsu"

" Dasar Wooyoung pabbo! Raden Mas Kartono khan tukang bakso depan sekolah kita" ucap Junsu.

"Siapa bilang si Raden Mas Kartono itu tukang ketoprak ! Dia memang tukang bakso di depan sekolah kita. Tapi baru baru ini dia jadi terkenal gara-gara 'Emansipasi Para Uke' yang dia cetusin (?)" ucap Wooyoung (sok) tahu.

"Mau tahu gara-gara apa dia bikin gagasan itu?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Emangnya gara-gara apa ?" Tanya Junsu balik.

"Gara-gara si Mas Kartono ini pengen jadi ukenya Joni Blak-Blakan si tukang sate depan sekolahan kita" ujar Wooyoung yang makin lama makin ngelantur.

"Terus sekarang gimana nasibnya Mas Kartono? Udah jadi ukenya Joni ?" Tanya Junsu.

"Nggak. Si Joni udah punya istri" jawab Wooyoung (sok) sedih.

"Siapa istrinya ?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah yang ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Sapi-sapi di halaman belakang Rumah Joni" Junsu langsung bersweetdrop ria(?). Lagipula siapa suruh dia meladeni orang gila macam Wooyoung *dibakar Wooyoung*

"Yack! Kalian ini malah ngeributin Emansipasi Para UKE ! Emangnya siapa sih yang mau jadi uke ?" Tanya Nickhun.

"Lho ? Bukannya kamu yang pengen jadi ukenya Chansung?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Heh ? Siapa pula yang mau jadi ukenya Chansung. Lagipula nanti jika aku diterima aku pengen jadiin dia uke-ku. Aku malah pengen jadi semenya bukan ukenya" jawab Nickhun.

Junsu dan Wooyoung pun bergubrak ria(?).

Suasana kelulusan di SMA Neul Paran sangat ramai, penuh dengan sukacita dan dukacita bagi yang tidak lulus *plaakkk*

Nickhun, Junsu dan Wooyoung juga tak kalah bahagia karena mereka lulus walaupun dengan nilai yang gak memuas-muaskan(?) amat.

"Yang penting lulus" batin mereka.

Semua siswa siswi yang lulus mengeskpresikan kegembiraan mereka dengan mencorat-coret baju mereka, menandatanginya dan lain lain. Yang paling ekstrem mereka mewarnai rambut mereka menggunakan pilox. Sedangkan bagi siswa yang tidak lulus hanya meratapi nasib mereka dengan menangis seperti orang kesurupan bahkan tidak segan-segan mereka menangis sambil menggaruk-garuk tanah.

Author : Pada cari harta karun yee ?

Siswa yang gak lulus: Pala loe botak cari harta karun orang gue nyari cacing! Perut gue laper!

Abaiikann…

Back to story..

Nickhun sedang mencari Junsu dan Wooyoung kesana kemari.

"Kemana sih mereka itu!" kesal Nickhun.

"Dimana~ Dimana~ Dimana~ Dimana ku cari dimana~" Nickhun pun melantunkan lagu artis yang tengah naik daun dengan lagunya 'Alamat Palsu' a.k.a Ayu TingTing.

"Khunnie !" seru Wooyoung menghampiri Nickhun disusul Junsu dibelakangnya.

"kalian kemana aja sih?"

"Muter-muter sekolah ini. Selama tiga tahun ini khan banyak kenangan di sini" jawab Junsu.

"Oia, gimana soal acara perpisahan ntar?" Tanya Nickhun.

"Beres, sudah kita rencanain. Tinggal make over kamu jadi cantik ampe-ampe si Chansung pangling liat kamu" ucap Wooyoung.  
>"Cantik ? Aku ini namja bukan yeoja !" ucap Nickhun kesal.<p>

"Aish, anak ini gak punya kaca apa dirumah ! Udah tahu wajahnya cantik banget ngalahin yeoja gitu kok gak nyadar!" ucap Junsu.

"Kamu khan pengen jadi ukenya si Chansung tuh makanya harus cantik biar ntar dia terpesona sama kamu" sahut Wooyoung.

BLUSH. Muncul semburat merah di pipi Nickhun.

"Hahahahaha. Kelihatannya teman kita satu ini sangat mencintai si Chansung. Seandainya aku ini Chansung~" Ucap Wooyoung sambil menatap Nickhun dengan tatapan… err MuPeng.

PLETAK

Kini jitakan meluncur dengan mulus di kepala Wooyoung. Lama-lama mungkin otak Wooyoung akan bergeser beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya. Akibat KDTS (Kekerasan Dalam Teman Sepermainan) yang dilakukan oleh Nickhun dan Junsu.

"Wooyoung~ Berhenti menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti itu" bentak Wooyoung. Wooyoung pun tersadar dari imajinasinya yg melayang-layang.

"Hehehehe. Ternyata kalo diliat-liat Khunnie ini manis juga. Mau ya jadi uke ku ?" ujar Wooyoung menampilkan puppy eyes.

"Yack ! Wooyoung ! Sudah ku bilang khan AKU INI HANYA INGIN JADI UKENYA CHANSUNG !" Bentak Nickhun.

Tiba- tiba Chansung datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Emang siapa yang mau jadi uke ku ?" Tanya Chansung yang membuat muka Nickhun pucat.

"Wah, bagaimana ini ?" Batin Nickhun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok" Sahut Junsu.

"Gomawo Junsu. Kau memang malaikat penolong ku!" seru Nickhun dalam hati.

"Hmm…. Tadinya aku kira Nickhun yang mau jadi Uke ku!"

1 detik…

2 detik..

3 detik..

Wajah Nickhun berubah merah padam.

"Lho ? Nickhun Kau kenapa wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau demam?" ucap Chansung seraya mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Nickhun.

"A-Akku tidak apa-apa" jawab Nickhun terbata-bata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke ruang guru. Masih ada urusan" Ucap Chansung seraya pergi meninggalkan JunNickWoo.

Nickhunpun memandang punggung Chansung dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Chansung sangat perhatian denganmu ya?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ya, dia memang namja yang baik. Untung saja tadi tidak ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan tamat riwayatmu Wooyoung" Nickhun men-deathglare Wooyoung. Wooyoung yang melihat aura kelam dari Nickhun segera melarikan diri.

"Wooyoung jangan lari kau !" teriak Nickhun mengejar Wooyoung.

Saat ini sedang terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran ala bollywood antara Nickhun dan Wooyoung. Sedangkan si Junsu dengan terpaksa mengikuti NickWoo yang sedang kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil.

Ditengah- tengah adegan kejar-kejaran tersebut ponsel Nickhun bordering. Dan Nickhunpun menghentikan aksi pengejarannya pada Wooyoung. JunWoo pun ikut berhenti dan mengatur napas mereka setelah berlarian tadi.

Nickhun pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo Khunnie" ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ada apa hyung ? Tumben nelpon" Tanya Nickhun.

"Anni, aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu. Kamu sudah berangkat ke Busan?" Tanya kakak tiri Nickhun yang bernama Ok Taecyeon.

"Belum Hyung, besok lusa baru berangkat" jawab Nickhun.

"Hyung nanti malam akan pulang ke Seoul. Beritahu appa dan umma" ucap taecyeon yang kini menetap di Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"Jinjja? Pulang ke Seoul ?"

"Jinjja. Kau yakin ke Busan sendirian ?"

"Yakin hyung. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian masih ada Wooyoung dan Junsu."

"Wooyoung dan Junsu ? Sahabatmu itu ? Lama tak berjumpa dengan mereka. Salam buat mereka. Khunnie,jaga diri mu baik-baik. Hyung sayang padamu"

"Aku juga sayang padamu hyung"

Tuuuttt..tuuuttt sambungan telepon terputus.

"Siapa itu ? Namjachingumu?" Tanya Wooyoung asal.

BLETAK

Sepertinya otak Wooyoung benar-benar sudah tergeser.

"Itu kakakku tahu!" ucap Nickhun esmosi.

"Emangnya kamu punya kakak?" Tanya Wooyoung yang amnesia dadakan.

PLETAK

" Appo Nickhun" kedua kalinya Nickhun melayangkan jitakannya.

"Masak kau lupa ?" Kakak tiriku yang bernama Taecyeon" Nickhun geregetan dengan Wooyoung.

"Oh, kakakmu yang tampan itu " Wooyoung mendapatkan deathglare dari Junsu. Tetapi Wooyoung malah pura-pura tidak tahu jika Junsu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Hehehhe. Ada yang cemburu nih!" ledek Nickhun.

"Siapa juga yang cemburu!" ucap Junsu sewot.

"Alah, alesan kamu katanya naksir berat sama Taecyeon!" sahut Wooyoung.

"Tutup mulutmu Wooyoung" wajah Junsu kini semerah kepiting rebus.

"Baik calon kakak ipar !" ledek Nickhun.

"Dan Berhenti menggodaku !" lanjut Junsu.

"Hiiii…. Junsu serem deh !" ucap NickWoo serempak.

"Nickhun ! Wooyoung !" Junsu pun mengejar NickWoo. Dan terjadilah adegan kejar kejaran ala bollywood babak kedua.

**TBC**

Fyuuhh… Sampe disini dulu ya ?

Annyeong~

Lee Eunra imnida

Saiia author baru di sini mohon bimbingan para unniedeul yang cantik dan baik hati.

Disini kelihatannya penyiksaan cenderung ke Wooyoung ya? # ngelirik ff diatas.

Gatau kenapa saya lebih seneng kalo dia yang disiksa *dibakar wooyoung

Mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya ?

R E V I E W dulu.

Biar saiia semangat nulisnya.

Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ….


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love

Part : 2/?

Pairing : JunNick ( Junho x Nickhun ), Chansung x Nickhun, HaeHyuk ikut ngeksis.

Warning : **Yaoi, **Gaje , Typo(s), aneh , judul gak nyambung ma isi, Gak pake hyung-hyungan dan sebangsanya(?).

Disclaimer : Kalo Junho dan Nickhun milik saiia. Akan saya kawinkan mereka di KUA saat ini juga. Sayangnya itu hanya mimpi -_-

~JunNick~

~Don't Like ? Don't Read~

**Author POV**

Sekolah Nickhun mengadakan piknik ke Busan dengan menginap tiga hari dua malam sebagai acara perpisahan kelas tiga mereka berlibur dan menginap di sebuah villa.

Rencana JunWoo me-make over Nickhun gatot alias gagal total. Nickhun menyatakannya pada malam hari. Biar tidak menarik perhatian orang katanya. Junsu dan Wooyoung pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya itu padahal Wooyoung sudah susah payah bawa 2 koper baju dan alat kosmetik untuk me-make over Nickhun *liburan apa mau pindahan tuu?*. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi yang mau menyatakan cinta khan Nickhun bukan Wooyoung, akhirnya dia hanya pasrah menerima keputusan Nickhun.

"Yang penting Nickhun mau menyatakannya kepada Chansung" batin Junsu.

Malam hari di villa ..

"Duh, masa sih aku harus nyatainnya sekarang ?" tanya Nickhun kepada Junsu dan Wooyoungn.

"Udah deh, kebanyakan mikir mulu !" hardik Junsu.

"Masak harus gue temenin sih ! Gak banget khan kalo entar gue di sana jadi obat nyamuk!" seru Wooyoung.

Saat ini anak-anak tengah mengadakan pesta api unggun. Tetapi Chansung daritadi tidak menunjukkan batang anunya *eh readers jangan ngeres dulu maksud author.. err.. batang hidungnya.

"Kemana ya si Chansung daritadi gak ada. Atau mungkin lagi istirahat di kamar?" tanya Nickhun yang tentu saja dalam hati gak mungkin khan kalo dalam hidung apalagi lambung *ngeekk*.

Sudah jam sepuluh malam tapi daritadi Chansung belum muncul juga. Author bahkan curiga jangan-jangan Chansung sengaja maen petak umpet dengan Nickhun dan dia tersesat di hutan. Abaiikkann…

Akhirnya Nickhun memutuskan untuk menemui Chansung.

Nickhun sudah berada di depan Asrama khusus villa. *ceritanya disini villanya dibikin mirip kayak asrama bukan kayak hotel gitu. Dan Asrama di bagi dua ada yang bagian namja ma yeoja. Dan gak mungkin ada bagian buat para banci atau bencong*

"Sepi sekali" batin Nickhun.

Dia pun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.  
>Ditengah-tengah aksi pengendapan nya tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja memanggil Nickhun.<p>

"Mampus gue" batin Nickhun bak maling yang ketangkap basah lagi mencuri.

"Nickhun kau sedang apa ? Mengendap-endap seperti teroris(?) gitu !" tanya Donghae, namjachingu Eunhyuk, teman sekelas Nickhun.

"Aku sedang mencari Chansung. Apa kamu tadi ketemu sama dia ?" tanya Nickhun.

"Chansung ? Kelihatannya tadi dia keluar. Tunggu aja, ntar dia balik ke sini" ucap Donghae.

Nickhun pun mengikuti saran Donghae dan menunggu Chansung di teras villa. Sedangkan Donghae sudah menghilang entah kemana mungkin dia ditelan monyet *dibakar Eunhyuk*

Satu jam berlalu. Suasana sudah semakin sepi, lampu-lampu kamar villa itu pun sudah mulai padam. Padahal sejujurnya Nickhun sudah mengantuk berat. Tetapi tetap saja ia ingin menunggu walaupun menunggu sampai pagi tiba.

"Sekian lama aku menunggu~  
>Untuk kedatanganmu~ " Nickhun menyanyi lagu bang Ridho Rhoma yang berjudul Menunggu.<p>

Sampai kemudian, Nickhun melihat sesosok namja datang ke arah Nickhun. Perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Chansung.

Author : Perasaan badan Chansung ma Junho gak ada mirip-miripnya deh !

Junho : Yee ! Gimana sih ? Becus gak jadi author ?

Author : Mian -_-

Back to story..

Nickhun pun terjaga. Ia yakin itu Chansung. Ia menghampirinya dan langsung menariknya.

"Chansung, Saranghae" Kata Nickhun sambil menahan kantuk akut. Namja itu –Junho- Korban salah sasaran oleh Nickhun pun shock berat. Bayangkan seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Kamu siapa ?"tanya Junho.  
>Karena ngantuk setengah mati, dan faktor-faktor lain yang mendukung adegan di atas mulai dari penerangan yang kurang dan mata Nickhun yang sebentar lagi akan padam #luu kate lampu. Dan Nickhun tidak seberapa mengenali suara namja itu.<br>"Aku Nickhun. Chansung, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Nickhun sambil memeluk dan berusaha mencium Junho.

"Eh? Siapa kamu? Aku gak kenal !"bentak Junho.

"Yack ! Lepasin ! Namja sinting !" teriak Junho.

Nickhun kaget dan bingung sendiri. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa yang di depannya kini bukan Chansung. Sontak ia pun berteriak.

"TOLONG…TOLONGG..ADA PEMERKOSA" teriak Nickhun.

Junho yang kaget pun refleks membekap mulut Nickhun.

"Yack ! Diam kamu ! Aku bukan pemerkaos.. Eh pemerkosa!" ucap Junho tanpa melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Nickhun.

Nickhun pun meronta-ronta di bekapan dan juga berteriak, membuat semua orang yang tertidur jelas saja terbangun.

Mendengar suara ribut di depan villa. Semua yang sedang tertidur langsung terjaga dan berbondong-bondong keluar. Dan mereka yang tengah pesta api unggun pun datang mendekat.

"TOLONG ADA PEMERKOSA!" seru Nickhun.

Para namja yang mendengar itu pun segera menyeret Junho dari Nickhun. Dan menghajarnya.

"Dasar orang mesum ! Teman- teman mari kita beri dia pelajaran!" seru Eunhyuk memprovokatori teman-temannya. Kayak dia gak mesum aja *di bakar Eunhyuk

Bukk bukk..

"Hey ! Ada apa ini? Kalian jangan main hakim sendiri" ucap Kangin seonsaengnim memperingatkan.

"Dia pemerkosa pak ! Namja ini korbannya" ucap salah seorang namja di situ sambil menunjuk Nickhun.

"Pemerkosa ? Kalau begitu mari kita main hakim bersama(?). Biar bonyok sekalian ini orang !" perintah Kangin seonsaengnim.

Bukk buukk bukkk..

"Hueee~ Ampyuuunnnn cyiiinn " Ucap Junho bak banci toples eh kaleng maksudnya.

"Hey kalian ! Jangan main hakim sendiri ! Kita bicarakan baik-baik khan bisa !" ucap Leeteuk seonsaengnim, pacar Kangin seongsaenim.

"Ihh.. Leeteuk seonsaengnim gak seru ah !" protes seluruh siswa disitu.

Tiba-tiba datang namja paruh baya ( disini Siwon jadi pamannya Junho) yaitu Choi Siwon, pemilik villa ini. Tadinya ia mungkin sudah tertidur dan terbangun akibat suara gaduh yang di ciptakan JunNick. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dalangnya adalah keponakannya sendiri yaitu Junho, yang tinggal bersamanya 5 tahun terakhir ini. Siwon pun telah mengganggap Junho sebagai adiknya sendiri. Kenapa bukan sebagai keponakan ? Karena umur Siwon dan Junho hanya terpaut 7 tahun itu sebabnya ia mengganggap Junho sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Dan kini Siwon tengah berjalan mendekati kerumuman orang tersebut. Siwon kaget setengah mati mendapati sang keponakan a.k.a Lee Junho penuh dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Dan luka lebam itu di sebabkan oleh Eunhyuk cs.

"Sumpaahh ! Aku gak ada niatan memperkosa namja itu !" elak Junho sambil menunjuk wajah Nickhun.

"Ini semua salah paham !" ucap Junho sekali lagi.

"Mwoo ? Memperkosa ?" ucap Siwon murka.

Semua yang hadir disitu langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon. Dan Eunhyuk cs takut melihat wajah Siwon yang tengah murka.

"Kalau memang ini salah paham. Bagaimana urutan kejadiannya?" tanya Leeteuk seonsaengnim.

Junho berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Siwon malah tampak marah. Mungkin siwon berpikiran bahwa Junho hanya alasan.

"Apa itu benar yang dikatakan Junho ?" tanya Leeteuk seonsaengnim

"Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi ! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Bikin malu orang tua !" ucap Siwon sambil menamparkan pipi Junho 2 kali. Kiri-kanan. Sampai-sampai tamparan itu mengecap di pipi Junho. Poor Junho.

"Ahjussi. Semua ini salah paham" tegas Junho.

"I-itu benar ahjussi. Dia tidak salah !" ucap Nickhun terbata-bata.

"Tuh kan jussi. Bener aku gak ngapa-ngapain dia !" sahut Junho.

Siwon menatap Nickhun sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Nickhun kamu tidak salah apa-apa. Kamu yeoja yang baik. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir!" ucap Siwon kepada Nickhun.

"Ahjussi dia itu namja bukan yeoja" sahut Junho.

"Tak ku sangka Junho menyukai namja. Aku kira dia itu penyuka lawan jenis" ucap Siwon.

" Yack! Jussi aku ini masih normal" elak Junho.

Siwon tidak menggubris ucapan Junho.

"Baiklah keputusanku adalah -"ucap Siwon yang membuat semua orang di sana H2C ( harap-harap cemas) khususnya JunNick.

"Kalian harus menikah secepatnya !" lanjut Siwon.

" Mwoo ?" Teriak JunNick serempak.

"Tapi-"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian Junho. Besok kita kerumah orang tua Nickhun untuk melamarnya" Ucap Siwon yang membuat semua orang di situ menganga lebar.

Tanpa diketahui diantara para kerumunan orang disana. Terdapat pasangan monyet dan ikan sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Chagii~" panggil Donghae.

"Ada apa Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Enak ya jadi Junho itu !" ucap Donghae.

"Enak apanya?"

"Gini lho di setiap pernikahan kan pasti ada malam pertama. Dan di setiap malam pertama pasti ada 'itu' jadi intinya kalau cepat kawin pasti akan cepat melakukan 'itu' " jelas Donghae.

"Dasarr Namja Mesumm !" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melempar pot bunga *yg entah darimana* ke muka Donghae. Poor Donghae.

Mari kita kembali ke JunNick…

"Selamat malam semuanya ! Maafkanlah keponakan saya ini !" ucap Siwon sambil membungkukan badannya.

Junho langsung menghardik Nickhun.

"Hey ! Namja sialan! Aku tidak akan sudi menikahimu" bentak Junho.

"Yack ! Junho cepat pulang ! Besok kita temui orang tua Nickhun !" perintah Siwon.

"Nickhun, tak perlu kamu dengar omongan Junho tadi" ucap Siwon melunak.

Siwon dan Junho pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Nickhun masih mematung di tempat badannya lemas, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Akhirnya, Leeteuk seongsaenim mengantar Nickhun ke kamar Nickhun *yaiyalah masak kamar author*

Sesampainya di kamar JunNickWoo *Junsu,Nickhun,Wooyoung*

"Udah, udah Khunnie. Jangan nangis terus dong!" seru Junsu menasehati Nickhun.

"Ini semua khan salah paham. Ini bukan hanya salah kamu kok." Tambah Wooyoung.

"Tapi masak aku harus menikahi namja yang kau tidak kenal sih!" ucap Nickhun sambil menampakkan wajah yang frustasi.

"Ya udah. Kita pikirin itu semua besok. Sekarang kita tidur aja" ucap Wooyoung.

Nickhun pun menurut. Dan kini ia sudah tertidur.

Keesokan harinya..

"Khunnie~ Bangunn!"  
>"Ungh~ " Nickhun mengerang.<p>

"Cepet mandi sana bentar lagi acara nya mulai tuh ! Katanya kamu bagian pidato pembukaan !" ucap Junsu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nickhun.

"Sekarang jam berapa ?" Tanya Nickhun.

"Jam 9 kurang 15 menit. Acara mulai 15 menit lagi lho !" ucap Junsu yang membuat Nickhun Salto dari atas kasur langsung ke kamar mandi(?).

SKIP TIME..

Acara perpisahan telah berjalan lancar. Nickhun pun sudah berpidato.

Yang membuat nya bingung kini adalah Chansung. Daritadi Chansung tidak menampakkan kehadirannya.

"Kemana dia ?" batin Nickhun.

Tiba-tiba Kim Kibum, sahabat Chansung berjalan di depan Nickhun.

Nickhun pun langsung mencegatnya untuk bertanya dimana Chansung sekarang.

"Kibum-ssi"

"Ne…Waeyo ?" Tanya Kibum.

"Kamu tahu tidak sekarang Chansung sedang dimana ? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya !" ucap Nickhun.

"Masak kamu gak tahu ? Chansung khan tidak bisa ikut perpisahan karena menjenguk orang tuanya yang ada di Indonesia *author ngarep*" ucap Kibum.

"Mwoo ?"

"Kenapa ? Kaget ? Padahal kalian keliatannya dekat tapi ternyata kamu gak tau apa-apa tentang Chansung" ucap Kibum yang sontak membuat Nickhun merasa bersalah teramat sangat.

**~TBC~**

Bagaimana memuaskan gak ?  
>Maaf update nya lama<br>Author kagak punya laptop maupun komputer jadinya kalo ngetik harus ke warnet dulu T.T

Di sini author mau minta pendapat kalian tentang nama universitas tempat Nickhun ntar kuliah. Author bingung mau kasih nama apa. *author pabbo*

Seperti biasa author minta reviewnyaa ^^

R E V I E W pleeaasssseee …..


End file.
